Abigor
=Info= Abigor SC6 01.jpg|Abigor Abigor (アビゴル, Abigoru) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2014. Abigor made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Abigor is the third of the brothers. *He is a demon of Darkness and Chaos. *Abigor is cold, irascible and vengeful. *Originally he appears only in "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". *Soul Edge consumed Abigor's essence, but many years later he's back to life. *In Mythology Abigor appears as a handsome man on a horse. In Soul Series he use Nightmare's fighting style, and during his Critical Edge Abigor appears riding on a demonic horse. Relationships *Nexus - father *Abaddon - olderer brother *Demon Sanya - olderer brother *Bloodian - younger brother *Angelina - niece *Demian - nephew *Lily - his queen *Devil - master *Lexa - mercenary *Nemesis - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Abigor appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" #"The Legend Of Demon Sanya" ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Abigor was dead. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Abigor was dead. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Abigor use Nightmare's fighting style. Weapon Devastator Devastator is the same form as Nightmare's The Master (SCV) and Great Blade (Giant Buster) (SCVI). Abigor SC5 03.png|Weapon: Devastator (SCV) Abigor SC6 05.jpg|Weapon: Devastator (SCVI) Soul Edge By order of the Queen Lily, Abigor use Soul Edge against Alexander. Abigor SC5 01.png|Weapon: Soul Edge Dark Blade Dark Blade is the same form as Nightmare's Soul Edge (Veiled). Abigor SC5 12.png|Weapon: Dark Blade Critical Edge Demon's Wrath (SCV) Abigor says "See you in hell!", and does one heavy slash to knock his opponent to the ground. It can be charged to do more damage, and even kill some characters in one hit. The first few frames of his Critical Edge can Guard Impact attacks (slightly longer if charging), but it will do less damage to the opponent. Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 2.JPG|Critical Edge: Demon's Wrath Demon's Wrath (SCVI) Abigor stab his sword into the ground and causes an explosion which knocks his opponent back. He later comes out of the mist riding on a demonic horse and charges and hits his opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Abigor (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Abigor regains his Night Behind Stance, and many of his moves will cause him to enter Terror Charge, which allows him to access one Soul Charge-exclusive move. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 0:43, 31 *Hair: 0:43, 31 / 9:38, 20 *Eyes: 9:9, 15 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 15 *Wings: 0:43, 31 / 9:38, 20 *Tattoo: 9:38, 20 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 31 *3 outfit: 0:0, 15 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Abigor SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Devastator SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 0, 0, 0 *Hair: 0, 0, 0 *Eyes: 15, 8, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 15, 0, 0 *Wings: 5, 37, 7 / 5, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Tattoo: 1, 37, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 5, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Devastator: 10, 0, 0 / 31, 0, 0 / 10, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Abigor SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Devastator Stage SoulCalibur V Astral Chaos (Ezio Auditore's battleground). Abigor SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Astral Chaos Music Theme "Virtuous Heart" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''You will die.'' *''Your time has come.'' *''See you in hell!'' *''It can't be! '' *''How dare you! '' *''This is... your grave!'' *''Is that all?'' *''Just a scratch.'' *''Fool.'' *''Just... die.'' *''Your life... ends here.'' *''Are you... scared? '' *''Impossible! '' *''What the?! '' *''What?! I failed?! '' *''I won't go easy on ya.'' *''Wanna try your best against me?'' *''Come on. Show me what you got.'' *''Who's the best swordmaster again?'' *''I'll kill you every damn time!'' *''Annoying wench!'' *''Damn you!'' *''Now you'll burn in hell.'' Category:Abigor Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resurrected Characters